Not all Malfoys are Bad Book 1
by KingLezna
Summary: Aquila Malfoy the bane of the Malfoy family and the twin sister of Draco what happens when you add this new personality to the mix? A Updated verion of the original Not all Malfoys are bad, T for now later books may be M we'll see, Harry/OC
1. Aquila Malfoy

OK I've decided to restart this story I've been putting it off for too long. reading back on it I often left large gaps in it which I think I need to fill which should help in fleshing it out a fair bit. so I am glad to say that the Hiatus on Not all Malfoys are bad (or Namab) has been lifted and I am happy to get started on it again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters that I didn't create

* * *

Chapter one: Aquila Malfoy

the sun rose on another day in Wiltshire, England the light from said sun leaked through the window and hit the eyes of one Aquila Malfoy who sat up being awoken from her slumber. looking around her room which was now dimly lit thanks to the morning sun Aquila decided to get up, she never was one to sleep in after all. after making her bed and getting changed for the day she left the room to get some breakfast. Aquila knew she was the only one up she always was the first up she didn't bother to go and wake her family they wouldn't appreciate it. Aquila was born on the 5th of June a few minutes after her brother Draco. she somewhat resembled her mother just as Draco resembled Lucius though she had the standout Malfoy platinum blonde hair almost white hair. the one significant feature Aquila had was that she had heterochromia which meant her eyes were each a different colour one being grey the other blue. her father Lucius avoided speaking to her whenever possible, Narcissa her mother was somewhat better she was usually decent enough to greet her in the mornings and such but not much more than that. then there was her twin brother Draco he certainly took after Lucius but with one key difference he loathed her and loved to insult her whenever possible. why was it that Aquila's family hated her? to put it simply she was a blood traitor.

Being born to the Malfoy family Aquila was expected to be just like the rest of her family believing that all non-purebloods were beneath them. one of Lucius' favourite insults is that from the minute she could walk and talk she was off she never ordered any of the so called lesser citizens around. she was never allowed to be around when the family would have gatherings with other pureblood families like the Flints or Parkinsons though she didn't mind not being around people like that was a blessing in her opinion. Aquila usually spent any time she had in the Malfoy's library where she read the many books her family possessed though she strictly avoided the ones on the dark arts. all this being said Aquila still hated that she was essentially hated by her family after all family was family and she loved them. she eventually reached the large table and sat down not five minutes later a small figure was bringing her a large platter of food for her.

"Dobby brings mistress Malfoy her breakfast" the now identified Dobby said placing the platter on the table. while Aquila was loathed and ignored by her family the elves the Malfoy's owned loved her she was kind and never shouted or demanded anything outrageous of them.

Aquila smiled softly and patted dobby on the head "thanks Dobby" she said quietly and began eating food slowly. while she ate she looked around the still deserted room the one thing that continuously caught her eye was the large Malfoy crest sitting on the wall behind the head of the table. on it were the words that Aquila hated above all else _'sanctimonia Vincet Semper'_ this was the motto of her family, when translated it meant 'purity will always conquer', when she first learned this it made her roll her eyes. Her family was so gung ho for blood purity but she was well aware that they once mingled with Muggles before the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy in 1692. overall her family were complete hypocrites.

it wouldn't be another hour before another person awoke that person being Aquila's mother who didn't seem at all surprised that her daughter was sitting at the table, breakfast finished "Aquila" she nodded gently taking her own seat. this was the common greeting she got not a good morning hug or kiss that she once got years ago no she couldn't remember the last time she was kissed by her mother or father.

"mother" Aquila replied, after another ten minutes of silence an owl landed on the windowsill two distinct grey envelopes sure enough Draco and Aquila's Hogwarts letters had arrived for the first time taking her own Aquila read it while she nibbled on a piece of toast. "mother" Narcissa looked up "I will be spending my day shopping for my Hogwarts supplies if that is alright with you" she quietly said.

"fine you should have enough money saved up to buy everything though if you need you may use our vault at Gringotts" Narcissa said not sounding at all interested.

sighing Aquila walked off towards the room in the manor specifically designated for flooing on her way Draco was walking down to join his mother at the table when the siblings passed on another Draco took the opportunity to shove all his weight into Aquila's shoulder which quickly put her onto her back. "woops didn't see you there sis" Draco said smugly.

"no doubt" she replied getting to her feet.

"can't blame me blood traitors like you don't deserve to be seen" he said walking off not caring that his words dug deep.

Aquila continued walking not even bothering to go and inform her father about her plans for two reasons Narcissa would tell him if he asked and secondly he wouldn't care. soon she reached a room filled with many fireplaces patting her pockets to make sure she had her money she took a handful of powder and walked into a fireplace "Diagon alley" she shouted and she was gone within seconds in a small explosion of green flames.

(Diagon Alley)

walking out of the fireplace that she landed in Aquila found herself in the Leaky Cauldron it was buzzing with many a Witch and Wizard taking a chance to have a quick snack. Aquila didn't linger and was soon in Diagon alley. the first thing she decided to do was get her clothes for school so she walked into a store named Madam Malkin's the large display of robes was a good guess that this would be an appropriate choice. walking in it was empty though a small Witch was behind the counter and looked up when the bell on the door rung. "my a customer" she said walking over to Aquila "let me guess Hogwarts?" the nod from the now put out girl was all she needed at Aquila was being pulled to a fitting room where many magically floating tape measures were measuring every conceivable part of Aquila's body. Malkin herself was getting different sized robes and other items listed on her list "Ok dear let's get you uniform" she said and started throwing robes on Aquila before removing them soon after if they were to big or small "say where are your parents surely they would like to be here with you after all this is a rather significant moment for a witch shopping for her first year at Hogwarts" Malkin asked kindly.

Aquila looked away "oh well they are busy I don't mind really" she said the last part quietly "but I've always been someone used to being on my own" she continued hoping that Malkin wouldn't continue with her questions.

"I see well I'm not one to judge" she said finally getting the perfect size robes for Aquila "now dear what's your name so I can sew them on?" she asked smiling.

"Aquila" she said hoping she didn't have to say her last name.

"and your last name?" Malkin asked jotting down her first name.

sighing she took a deep breath "Malfoy" she said getting a small gasp from Madam Malkin that was one thing she hated about her name. since her family were famous for all the wrong reasons people had preconceived opinions on the entire Malfoy family and such Aquila herself.

"oh I see well miss Malfoy I'll be done with your robes as soon as possible please come back whenever you wish" Madam Malkin said Aquila nodded sighing at the woman's sudden change in personality.

her next step was Flourish and Blotts where she intended to buy all of her school books looking down at her list she walked to the table of the store and politely coughed to get an employee's attention who turned and smiled bending down a little. "can I help you miss?" he asked

"yes I need all of these" she said passing the list to him the man reading over the list nodded and quickly conjured a piece of paper and a quill

"well I can't get them for you but you can find them here" the man said passing her list back along with a small piece of paper with directions where each book could be found.

"thank you sir" Aquila said and started her hunt for her first book.

by the time she was on her last book (a beginner's guide to transfiguration) it was lunch time. the directions she got were while appreciated rather vague and caused her to get lost more than once. Aquila couldn't help but blush a little she knew that she was horrible with directions and that was the most likely reason she got lost. finally when she spotted the book she was looking for she sighed in relief but there was only one small problem she couldn't reach the book it was on the very top shelf and being slightly short for her age didn't help. she was determent however and she got on the tips of her toes however this wasn't enough to get the book off the shelf that was until a large hand came from behind her and took one of the books from the shelf "need help?" the man's voice asked her.

turning Aquila was red after realizing someone saw her acting rather embarrassing "thank you sir" she said looking at the man who helped her. he was rather tall wore glasses however the most notable feature was the red hair he possessed though it was starting to thin. she narrowed her eyes believing she had seen him before.

she didn't need to think long since the man all but said it for her "wait I've seen you before at a ministry charity event you're Lucius' daughter aren't you?" he asked passing the book down to her.

"yes I am and If I am correct you are Mr. Weasley?" she asked back

Arthur nodded "yes that would be me now tell me where's Lucius?" he asked his eyes showing that her father wasn't his favourite topic.

"oh well Father and Mother are home I came here by myself" Aquila said feeling uncomfortable under Arthurs glare "I'm sorry If he did anything to you" she said quickly.

Arthur was in one word surprised at the girls sudden apology "oh well it's nothing really" Arthur turned and left the store confused about the girl she seemed honestly apologetic about her father's actions though he didn't expect a Malfoy to say sorry ever he thought they believed themselves better than everyone that they didn't need to apologize to anyone. "Maybe the Malfoys have a golden egg among them huh?" Arthur said well out of earshot from the girl.

Aquila looked a little relieved she had heard many things about Arthur Weasley from his father though they were never good. from what she knew he was like her a blood traitor and his job had something to do with Muggles. from what she just experienced he seemed ok though she imagined that once he found out she was a Malfoy he was much more suspicious of her.

lunch had been Aquila's next priority so she returned to the leaky caldron where she got a quick meal as she looked over her list to see what she didn't have. double checking the only thing she didn't have was a wand and her optional pet when she saw the no broomsticks for first years she huffed a little but accepted it and it was only a year she was sure she could manage. she didn't think about it before but she left (in her opinion) the best two things for last everyone couldn't wait for their wands and she had always wanted a pet her parents never allowed saying she could get one for Hogwarts and today was the day she got her very own pet she let out a little mini squeal of delight at the prospect. she knew what animal she was going to get for years a cat not that owls weren't cool but the Malfoy's had one already and toads well she wasn't fond of toads so that left a cat and she thought they were cute anyway.

once finished with her lunch Aquila walked to the famous wand shop Ollivanders she walked in and the atmosphere in the room was very much apparent this was multiplied by the fact there was no one seeming in the shop other than her. that was until from out of nowhere a old man walked from between one of the many shelves of wands. "how may I help you young one?" he asked.

"oh well my name is Aquila Malfoy and I'm here for my wand" she said the man nodded.

"yes you would be my name is Garrick Ollivander I remember your parents Lucius he never came to get one continued the tradition of taking the family wand correct?" he asked Aquila nodded "never liked that tradition but to each their own I suppose" he said taking a tape measure "your wand arm?" he asked Aquila held up her left arm Ollivander nodded and started to measure each of her fingers "your mother Narcissa her wand I loved short though only 8" made of Pine with a unicorn hair centre" he continued while walking into a shelf and pulling out a wand "try this one" he said passing the wand to her.

Aquila nodded and took the wand it didn't give off much of anything rather it just felt like a hunk of wood which she assumed wasn't what it was supposed to feel like. so she flicked it and to her surprise the glass of one of the windows smashed ringing through the store "I'm so sorry" she said placing the wand down Ollivander waved away her apology.

"no need to worry" he pulled his own wand out "reparo" he muttered and the window fixed itself "happens all the time" he laughed returning to look for a wand. Next was a short wand "this is similar to your mothers wand the last one was to sensitive to your magic maybe one like your mothers is better?" Ollivander spoke though Aquila believed it was to himself more than her.

flicking the wand the opposite happened this time nothing happened she tried again and once again nothing "I don't think this is right" she said looking at the short pink wand.

Ollivander nodded his head "no it's not right you are tricky usually I get it in two hmmm maybe that one? it would be unusual though" he said once again in that obvious talking to himself way he was gone in an instant and returned just as quick and held a rather ornate wand to her it unlike most wands had a carved leaf pattern on it "14 inches, Hazel with a rather unusual core a Kneazles whisker"

Aquila felt a warm feeling as soon as it touched her fingertips just to prove it she flicked the wand and the objects in the room floated for a moment before gently sitting back down "I love it" she said looking at her wand.

"interesting a wand made of the so called weakest core picks you?" Ollivander stated

"weakest core? what do you mean sir?" Aquila inquired holding her wand and digging through her pockets to pay the 7 galleon price.

"some say wands with a Kneazle whisker core create weaker wands it's preposterous a wand is not powerful by its core it's powerful by its owner" He said taking her money and smiling "thank you miss Malfoy I hope you do great things with that wand" Ollivander paused again "I should warn you though that wand it's not one to be used for dark magic keep it out of the hands of your family" he said ominously

Aquila left the sentence Ollivander said ringing though her head though she shook her head and soon a smile grew on her face 'my own wand MY WAND' she continued to think in her head holding the wand against her chest until she finally pocketed it. the day was starting to end but she had one final stop and that was to get her cat. she almost skipped the entire way to Magical menagerie. the store was cramped every inch of the store had a cage holding something walking deeper into the store until she found what she was looking for the cat section. she had never been around so many cute things before looking around she noticed many of the cats ignored her well that was until a meow caught her attention. walking towards it she found the source it was a small black Kneazle the most distinguishing feature was its eyes which like her's were blue and grey respectively. "excuse me sir how much is this kneazle kitten?" she asked the store clerk walked to Aquila and looked at said cat.

"hmmm he's a Pure Kneazle so they can be dangerous but he seems to have taken a liking to you so you should be fine but you have to make sure you are careful with him around other ok?" Aquila nodded "ok 10 galleons" digging through her money pouch she dug the last of her savings until she was left down to her last galleon "very well miss enjoy your little bundle of joy" he chuckled and gave Aquila a cage so she could floo home without risking losing him.

(Diagon Alley floo station)

Aquila sighed and entered a fireplace "Malfoy Manor" she said her voice showing how much she wasn't looking forward to returning the last thing she saw was green fire covering her and the familiar feeling of being sucked away. not a second later she was standing in the same fireplace as she had left the manor in. "I'm home" she muttered the silence she received was expected she walked into the dining room to find her family already eating dinner "Mother Father I'm home" she said again" Lucius seemed to find this moment to take a large bite of his food Narcissa looked at her and nodded motioning her to sit she took the offer. she was soon given her own serve of the meal the meal continued in silence.

unexpectedly Lucius was the next to speak "your mother informed me you got all your Hogwarts equipment tell me your wand? what is it made of?" he asked giving her a look of expectance.

"Hazel and Kneazle whisker core" she said simply Lucius did not seem pleased

"you have a wand made of the weakerst wand core do you wake every morning with a new way to disappointing me?" Lucius asked close to snapping.

"that's right" Aquila said continuing her meal ignoring her father's rage

"I have no words and I see you have indeed bought a cat?" he said motioning to the cage by her feet "it is to be confined to your room understood"

"yes father" Aquila stood "I'm done good night" she said taking the cage and walking into her room as soon as she was on her bed she opened the cage "come on out boy" she said holding her hand to the kitten. hesitant at first the cat looked outside it's cage before walking out and rubbing itself against Aquila's hand purring "guess I have to name you don't I?" the cat seemed to understand and sat up looking at Aquila expectantly. "let's see patches?" the cat hissed a little "yeah to obvious, Felix?" the cat cocked his head "better but still no" she hummed thinking while she gently pat the cat "you look like the night sky" when she said this it was like a light bulb went off in her head "that's it MIDNIGHT" she said holding the kitten up who meowed in agreement. Making a small pile of blankets she placed Midnight on it "there you go that's your bed for the moment" Midnight seemed to like this and curled up in the makeshift bed.

Aquila took this opportunity to begin her usual before bed routine first she brushed her teeth then took a night long warm shower and then once dry she would get changed into her night gown made of a white silk. finally she would read a book until she fell asleep. tonight just before falling asleep she heard a now familiar meow looking down Midnight seemed to think she would be more comfortable that a pile of blankets. laughing Aquila lifted Midnight onto her stomach who seemed much happier at this prospect. looking at the sleeping Kneazle Aquila couldn't help but smile at the thought of having someone in this house was actual glad to be in her presence even if said presence was a cat. sleep soon came to Aquila and she dreamed of her upcoming time at Hogwarts.

* * *

OK hello readers I believe that this is a better version of this story hopefully it is also a little longer than what the original would have been. I don't have much else to say so please enjoy this chapter and all future chapters to come. also if you have any questions PM or review them and I will answer them to the best of my ability.

This is KingLezna and as always

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


	2. Meeting Harry

Righto I have decided that I will update my two current stories at least twice a month. now to this story (since it has a rather long name I'll refer to it as NAMAB) I've decided that it will be mostly Canonical just with Aquila added in. however saying this some Books will stray a lot from the Canon and I will add several of my own OC's (and Later on I might have some contests for new OC's but I'll think about that another time)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter only my own characters

* * *

Chapter Two: Meeting Harry

Time passed rather slowly for Aquila's liking as she was getting anxious to get to Hogwarts and start her magical education. She knew that the fact that she would be away from her parents for a while would be an added bonus as cruel as that sounded from her part she needed time away from them. to occupy her free time Aquila would either read her school books or play with Midnight who was her main form of companionship. while reading a book she acquired from the family library (Hogwarts, A History) she absent minded thought what house she would be sorted into. she was well aware what house she was expected to be in. the noble house of Slytherin she was brought up to think that it was the only house worth being a part of. she was well aware plenty of great Witches and Wizards came from that house Merlin for example but she honestly didn't want to be in Slytherin she didn't think she really possessed the correct qualities. she sighed knowing that if she wasn't sorted into Slytherin her parents wouldn't let her hear the end of it and make it all to known how much she disappointed them not that she didn't already know, sighing deeply she laid back on her bed staring up at the roof. Midnight seemingly sensing Aquila's sadness jumped onto the bed and rubbed his face against hers. This act caused a small smile to grown on her face and she gently stroked said Kneazles head "thanks Midnight at least someone in here enjoys my company". Midnight as per Lucius' orders was never allowed to leave this suited Aquila fine as she didn't want her cat to be exposed to sure negative vibes that her family gave off. Laying on her bed and deciding to spend the rest of her time until dinner relaxing and possibly napping with Midnight Aquila was soon close to slumber when her door was opened. 'someone doesn't know how to knock' Aquila thought before looking up and seeing her mother standing in the doorway "mother how can I help you?" she asked politely.

Narcissa didn't enter the room she seemed to be satisfied standing just outside the doorway "we are going to Diagon Alley to get Draco's school supplies get properly dressed" she left after talking for an entire 10 seconds.

taking a deep breath Aquila heaved herself to her feet "this ought to be fun" she went to her cupboard to get some 'proper' clothes as her mother called it. "I have to go Midnight I don't really want to but Mother and Father never let me stay at home alone but I can't leave you" she said concerned before an idea popped in her head "Dobby" she called and not a second later the elf was standing in front of her.

"Mistress called Dobby" he said bowing "how can Dobby assist Mistress"

"I told you just call me Aquila" she said sighing at the elf's commitment to his 'job'.

"Dobby could never Mistress that would be as if Mistress considers Dobby her equal" Dobby said looking close to tears.

Aquila sighed not having time for this "fine fine Dobby I want you to take care of Midnight can you do that for me?" she asked gently.

"Dobby understand Dobby will take care of Mistress' cat" Dobby turned to the currently sleeping Midnight.

"Thank you Dobby" she said leaving her room and walking to the Floo room. she had often asked the elves they owned to call her by her first name but they either denied the offer or outright punished themselves. over time she gave up they were just too stubborn to convince Dobby in particular could be a pain she didn't blame the of course the way her parents and Draco treated them was the likely reason. putting her thoughts into the back of her mind she arrived to find her family sure enough waiting. Lucius walked into the fire giving no sign of noticing her and was gone seconds later Draco was next then Narcissa finally Aquila left the manor not looking forward to the day's events.

arriving at Diagon Alley the Malfoys immediately caught the attention of their fellow Withes and Wizards the whispering was all too obvious "that's Lucius Malfoy they say he was in the inner circle with You-know-who but he bought his way out of Azkaban" and many more along the same lines. Whether or not they were true was another story Aquila liked to think Lucius didn't do what he was accused of and was under the Imperious curse. In the back of her head though Aquila knew this was rather unlikely to be true however.

The Malfoys began their shopping and soon they decided to go their separate ways Narcissa and Lucius claimed to have some business to do and that they would buy some of Draco's supplies when it was finished meanwhile Draco and Aquila were told to go to Madam Malkin's to get his robes. Draco walked off with his usual air of cockiness while Aquila followed rather dejected. They arrived and Malkin started her work measuring Draco while Aquila simply waited "tell me dear did the robes satisfy you?" she asked Aquila sho jumped at the sudden question.

"what? oh yes a perfect fit thank you" she said getting a warm smile from the women.

the ringing of the bell on the door announced that another person entered Aquila continued to look around and didn't particular pay attention to the new arrival only subtly noting that it was a boy. Draco seemed to ask questions to him however possibly trying to make a new friend though she highly doubted Draco would succeed in this venture. Draco continued to talk not really letting the other boy answer more than one word responses. Then he started asking rather personal question if he had a broom or if he played Quidditch and that it would be a crime he wasn't chosen for his team. Aquila couldn't help but snort at this Draco wasn't the greatest of flyers she was much better than him. then they went on talking about the groundskeeper and finally Draco asked about the boy's parents once he said they were dead Draco said sorry though he didn't sound one bit sincere. "DRACO" Aquila shouted walking up having heard enough of his rudeness "you could at least sound sincere when you apologise" she said however Draco sneered and walked off having had his robes measured. "Merlin" Aquila sighed "sorry about my brother he's rather cruel when he wants to"

the boy smiled "no need you didn't do anything" said boy smiled and Aquila couldn't help but blush a little "my name is Harry" he said offering his hand.

Smiling and taking his hand "my name is Aquila and that was my brother Draco it took her a second but something suddenly jumped into her head "wait Harry? as in Harry Potter?" she asked a little shakily.

Harry nodded "that's right I'm still trying to get used to so many people knowing my name" what Harry didn't expect however was Aquila to laugh.

"I can just see it now if Draco had known you were Harry Potter oh how I wish I could see his face" she said in between her fits of laughter.

they continued to talk for a while and once harry was done Aquila followed after all Draco was gone and her parents wouldn't care where she was so long as she met them at the end of the day as discussed. the pair once done with Madam Malkin's walked up to Hagrid who was holding an ice cream for Harry. "here yeh are Harry and who might this be?" Hagrid asked looking at Aquila with a smile.

"hello I'm Aquila" she paused "Aquila Malfoy" she said hoping the man wouldn't be angry or tell Harry to avoid her.

"hmmm? Malfoy? you must be ol' Lucius' daughter I have met your father and let me tell you he didn't leave the best impression" Hagrid said which made Aquila shuffle her feet a little.

"oh I'm sorry I hope Father didn't do anything to insult you" she said quietly the tone that Hagrid used made it all too apparent that her family was not in his good book.

Hagrid seemed conflicted Aquila was a Malfoy and since he was half giant Hagrid had been on the receiving end of Lucius' prejudice more than once. Malfoys to him were a family of Pure-Bloods who thought anyone of so called 'lesser' blood were nothing but trash. This girl though seemed genuinely sincere when she apologised on behalf of her father's actions. "well you didn't do anything to me so I shouldn't judge before I get to know someone or I'd be just as bad as those pure-bloods oh err no offence" Hagrid said.

Aquila shook her head "no I understand my family and the families we associate with are far from model citizens" she couldn't help but smile this was a rare instance she wasn't immediately judged because of her last name.

they now three continued shopping around Diagon Alley for Harry Aquila couldn't help but look at the broomsticks when they passed particularly the Nimbus 2000. Harry noticed this and was quick to ask Hagrid "that reminds me What's Quidditch?" he asked Hagrid seemed to jump at the question.

"Blimey I'd forgotten you don't know anything about our word I mean not knowing about Quidditch" Hagrid said stopping so he could properly answer the question.

"don't make it sound like he's stupid Hagrid I mean he grew up with Muggles right?" Aquila said trying to justify Harry's question.

"Oh right sorry didn't mean it like that Harry, Quidditch is our sport it's like our version of football it's played on broomsticks sorta hard to explain" he answered.

"oh and Hufflepuff and Slytherin?" Harry asked again

"school houses there are four" Aquila supplied "all the firsts years are sorted into a house at the beginning of their first year and they stay with that house until they graduate" she said.

"yeh people say Hufflepuff are a little odd" Hagrid added "though it'd be better than Slytherin"

"why's that?" Harry asked completely entrenched in his two information sources.

"Slytherin is famous or Infamous rather for producing Dark Wizards You-Know-Who was in Slytherin" Hagrid said somewhat ominously.

"Vol-sorry You-Know-Who went to Hogwarts?" Harry asked all Hagrid did was nod he seemed somewhat off not wanting to continue with this particular subject.

"My family is particularly famous as every member has been sorted into Slytherin though I'm hoping to break that personally" Aquila said trying to lighten the mood. "as for Quidditch I'll explain it for you Harry I think I might be able to explain it" Harry nodded as he listened intently to Aquila explaining the positions and general rules.

"Draco said something about people born to Muggles shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts is there a reason for that?" Harry asked offhandedly.

"it's nonsense some families like" Hagrid couldn't help looking at Aquila for a moment "like the Malfoys are what we call purebloods" Aquila seemed suddenly distant "they think that because of their blood status they can treat anyone they see as below them as trash it's complete garbage if you can find me one Witch or Wizard who has no Muggle blood in them I'll give yeh a thousand Galleons and look at Yeh Mum she was one of the best Witches I've ever seen and look at the sister she had!" Hagrid said.

Aquila looked down after hearing Hagrid's little speech he was right of course but it still stung knowing that she herself was part of the family Hagrid used as an example. but she shook it off Hagrid didn't mean to insult her well she certainly hoped he wasn't.

Hagrid lead the pair to Eeylops Owl Emporium "well here we are I want to get you a birthday present Harry" Harry jumped and started to shake his head "oh no yeh don't I'll buy yeh a pet not a toad they aren't in fashion anymore and cats I hate cats"

"hey I have a cat" Aquila huffed blowing her cheeks a little in mock anger

"sorry I'm allergic they make me sneeze owls are the most useful anyway deliver your mail so their dead useful" Hagrid opened the door for them and the first thing they experienced was the smell of many birds. "now which one do you want?" Hagrid asked Harry looked around.

"Awwwww look this one is so cute" Aquila gushed at the cage of a Snowy owl who hooted as if to say 'of course I am foolish human'

Harry laughed and walked to the Owl "Hagrid I want this one" he said pointing at the owl.

"what? no Harry don't pick this one because I like her pick one you like" Aquila blushed at Harry's announcement.

"I like this one too and I have a feeling she was meant to be with me" Harry poked his finger through the cage and the white owl nibbled on his finger playfully "see she likes me too" Harry turned to Hagrid who nodded and walked to the counter.

they left Harry now holding a cage with a now sleeping Owl in it "thank you again Hagrid" he said feeling a little odd at his first real Birthday present.

"no need to thank me Harry bet those Dursleys didn't get you to many gifts huh?" Harry nodded looking down "Damn Muggles If I'd known well let's say I'd do more than give Dudley a pig tail" Harry chuckled and at Aquila's odd look he leaned over to explain the story making Aquila giggle.

"alright harry last think you need is a wand Ollivanders is the best one" and after their rather depressing chat they walk to the old dusty store and soon the same man Aquila saw several days ago he seemed to remember her too because he smiled warmly.

"ahhh miss Malfoy good to see you again and Hagrid! Rubeus Hagrid! it's been years Oak 16" wasn't it?" Ollivander inquired humming while he walked to Harry.

"yes sir" Hagrid seemed to hold his umbrella a little tighter

"though they would have snapped it wouldn't they? shame" Ollivander continued

"yeah they did but I have the pieces" the umbrella was now firmly in his grasp.

"you don't use it do you?" Hagrid was quick to say he didn't which made Aquila smile a little. "now Mr. Potter you ah yes I remember your parent's all too well your mother 10 and a quarter inches made of Willow very nice for charms, though your father his wand was better used for transfiguration 11 inches, Mahogany a very nice wand indeed" Ollivander continued his process of measuring every part of Harry.

"what about you Aquila what's your wand?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder.

"what? oh it's 14" made of Olive and it has a Kneazle whisker as its core" Aquila said absentmindedly.

"odd core" Hagrid said "never heard of a wand having a core like that"

"guess I'm unique huh?" Aquila laughed

"indeed you are miss Malfoy" Ollivander started to pass wands to harry pausing seeing his scar "unfortunately I sold the wand that did that" he said gently touching his scar. time passed and after trying many a wand Ollivander seemed angry this situation wasn't something he was used to. "tricky customer but I think I have the right one" he disappeared and returned passing the intended wand to Harry "11" made of holly and a phoenix feather core" Harry flicked the wand red sparks erupted from the wand "curious very curious" Ollivander said.

"what's curious?" Harry asked.

"I've remembered every wand I've ever sold every last one" Ollivander started his voice mysteriously serious "what's curious is that wand has a brother that possesses a twin core from the same phoenix and that very brother gave you that scar" the tension in the room suddenly thickened "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. no one knows why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes but great." that sent a chill up Harry's and Aquila's spine.

Harry left the store holding his wand somewhat in awe. "well here's your ticket harry the train leaves at 11:00 on September 1st" Hagrid was gone before Harry could ask about platform 9 and 3/4 Aquila however was standing next to him.

"do you know what the ticket means by platform 9 and 3/4?" Harry asked and to Harry's glee she nodded.

"yeah when you get to the station run between platforms 9 and 10 and you'll go right through the wall and end up at the platform if you have to wait near platforms 9 and 10 you'll surely see some Wizards running through the barrier" Aquila said and looked at her watch "damn I gotta go harry it was great meeting you maybe we'll see other at the station and if not Hogwarts for sure right?"

Harry nodded "sure thing Aquila and don't let your brother let you down ok!" Aquila laughed and nodded before long she was out of sight "my first friend" Harry muttered smiling walking back towards the Leaky cauldron this was defiantly the best day of his life so far.

(Floo station)

Aquila arrived and was the first of her family to arrive but she didn't need to wait long her parents and Draco returned a few minutes later. "I thought I told you to stay with Draco" Lucius said his eyes locked with hers.

Aquila didn't respond she knew that if she said Draco was the one who ran off she'd be accused of lying "sorry Father I got lost and couldn't find Draco" she said.

"I heard from your brother that you spent your time with a boy? is this true?" Lucius asked.

"perhaps" Aquila said and walked into the closest fireplace and flooed herself home. Lucius and the rest of the Malfoys followed her but she was in her room long before she could be interrogated further. she immediately tackled Midnight who seemed over the moon at her return.

her door was opened almost as soon she shut it her father standing in her door way "you were with a boy who was it? was he a pureblood?" he asked his face showing how mad he was.

Aquila's eyes narrowed "and if he wasn't?" she asked feeling unusually confident.

"I expect more from you after all you are a Malfoy despite how much you deny the fact and as such you need to understand that you can only associate yourself with people of our status" Lucius stated growling, his face red.

"well if you must know he wasn't in fact he was Harry Potter!" she said standing not giving an inch to her father.

Lucius' eyes widened he didn't respond at first he was all too aware who the boy was "I see the boy who was responsible for the fall of the Dark Lord" he said "A half-blood then however he certainly has some magical skill after all he was the one who took down the Dark Lord he must have maybe you have picked a decent child to associate yourself with though I would prefer someone of higher blood status and you best hope the Dark Lord doesn't return" he finished walking away.

however Lucius was very much conflicted while his daughter had decided to befriend a boy that many of his death eater associates wouldn't approve of however there was an advantage of being closer to the boy and should the Dark Lord returned he could provide not only information but if push came to shove he could remove the boy for the dark lords purposes. 'I'll allow this so long as it continues to prove useful no need to remove a potential card that would get me within the Dark Lords favor' he thought moving to his office to find out who would be the next company to donate too in order to get within the favor of the ministry.

(Aquila's room)

confused was the word to describe what Aquila was feeling at the moment. Her father approved? of her new friendship with Harry? she wasn't sure what to think. Midnight was looking at the door frame and very lightly hissed arching his back. She knew what he was doing when Aquila read about Kneazles she found they were excellent judges of how suspicious and distrustful a person is. Was her father only 'approving' for his own personal gain? that was the most likely reason. 'he isn't one to leave something unless he gains something from it but what could he gain?' Aquila asked herself. Midnight meowed once he settled down "you couldn't tell me could you?" she asked said cat simply cocked it's head and rubbed up against her. "yeah thought so" Aquila laughed "only one month than I can see Harry again and we'll be at Hogwarts".

(4 Privet Drive)

Harry jumped onto his old hard bed but he didn't care about the terrible state of his 'new' room he only had one thing on his mind his new friend Aquila he couldn't believe it he had a friend!. 'this is an odd feeling is this what it feels like to actually care about someone?' he was sure of it.

his new owl (named Hedwig from a name he found in a book) hooted in her cage "what is it girl?" he asked poking his finger through the cage brushing his finger over the owl's head. Hedwig seemed to simply want the attention "you're a bit selfish aren't ya" another hoot was all he got. Harry turned noticing a calendar that Dudley hadn't used since it was still showing January Harry flipped it over to August and crossed off the first day. "only a month until I see Aquila again and I'll finally be at Hogwarts" he said smirking.

* * *

Right I wrote this rather quickly but I have kept up to my promise of updating twice a month so I'm happy. next chapter will likely be next month since I have Uni coming up and have some stuff due that I need to commit myself too. however I'm actually rather satisfied with this chapter and am excited to continue this story.

as usual I'm KingLezna and please

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


	3. Express

Hey there nothing much to say this is to all my faithful readers and anyone else reading this my personal Easter present for you all. Other than that I have nothing to say I've actually decided on the pattern I'm going to write my fics too every weekend I'll try to post a chapter of one of my fics most likely in a alternative pattern so this one this weekend the other next like that

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K does

* * *

Chapter 3: Express

(September 1st)

Aquila felt the warm sunlight hit her face acting as her personal alarm clock yawning she sat up rubbing her eyes, Looking to her right she spotted her calendar and the sight immediately caused her to smile. August had ended the days of the calendar for august each one had a bright red cross going through them. she had since she returned from the trip to Diagon Alley where she met Harry started her ritual. Each night before she went to bed she would take a quill and cross the day off. This mainly helped her in regards to her family each time she crossed a day off she would wash away any angry disappointment speeches her Father gave her or any teasing her Brother gave her. But today was different nothing they said would upset her she was in too good a mood. Skipping down the stairs and into the dining room she ate her breakfast fast wanting to get to packing as soon as possible.

"Mistress shouldn't eat so Quickly she will get sick" Dobby said sounding rather worried.

Laughing Aquila swallowed a rather large chunk of toast "Relax Dobby I'll be fine I'm just excited about Hogwarts" She said taking a swig of Pumpkin juice.

Dobby nodded and returned to his duties. Aquila finished her food and didn't waste any time returning to her room on her way she passed her mother who paid her no heed she had giving her the silent treatment all month so Aquila didn't seem shocked at her silence. Once back in her room Aquila dragged her trunk into the middle of her room and opened. Scrunching her face she wondered what she should pack she was fixated on wearing her robes to the station since they were flooing there was no need to worry about Muggles. she decided she should start with the essentials firstly her unmentionables which went in first followed by a few changes of clothing which included a spare set of robes and everyday clothing. next came her school supplies books and the like her wand was going to be tucked neatly within her robes with her, she didn't want to be too far from it. Finally there was Midnight she would have to take him in a cage however when she got on the train she could let him out for a while.

Her door opened as she was finished packing turning around Draco was standing at her doorway "haven't heard of knocking have you?" Aquila asked as she turned and got the robes she was going to wear out.

"Someone is awfully prepared" Draco said smirking.

"Well some people don't have mother and father to help with their packing"

"Jealous?" Draco asked smugness dripping from his lips.

Aquila couldn't help but snort at that "Jealous of you? Dear Brother you couldn't be more wrong" Aquila opened her bathroom door "go away I'm going to have a shower and I've already have had enough of you for one day" She finished by shutting the door and locking it behind her.

Draco sneered not enjoying that Aquila didn't seemed all to phased by his teasing he walked off hearing the shower start. He didn't know why she was acting so tough she usually was the quiet type who took his insults and most likely he thought cried about it later. Draco didn't like not being in control he was used to being rather spoiled by his mother and the obvious favourite by his father. His particularly relationship with his sister was unique to say the least Lucius always told him that he was better than she was. He of course believed him after all she made it all too clear that she was a blood traitor, the only thing keeping her in the manor was her last name and Lucius also had reasons that he told Draco that He didn't need to know about. Draco hated being in the dark what did his father want to use Aquila for? and why was he not allowed to hear?

Meanwhile Aquila sighed feeling the warm water cover her she wasn't that fond of morning showers but she decided to take one this morning for two reasons. Firstly she wasn't sure if the other girls in her eventual house would want to shower and the mad rush for a shower would be rather annoying so she thought it would be wise to be prepared. Secondly it was a good excuse to use to get rid of Draco who was already starting to get on her nerves even though she had only talked to him for about half a minute. Sighing again Aquila turned the shower off 'Hopefully Draco and I aren't in the same house I love him and all but I think a little time apart might do us both some good' Aquila though as she wrapped herself in a towel.

that was a topic Aquila often though about the house she would be sorted into. the last four nights she had pondered each house that she would eventually be considered for. the first night she thought of Slytherin her so called 'expected house' of course she knew that there were good things about the house she was also all too aware of the rumours about the house and most of them were true. she knew that not every Slytherin was a Pureblood extremist who called for the blood of Muggles and she was positive that there were plenty who were perfectly good human beings. By the time she was falling asleep she was positive she didn't want to be sorted into Slytherin.

The next night was Hufflepuff, one night when she was listening to her mother while she spoke to her Father she brought up the subject of her sister. Aquila was aware of her aunt Bellatrix Lestrange who was in Azkaban and was a devote supporter of The Dark Lord, personally she didn't like her too much. When Narcissa spoke of this sister she assumed it was Bellatrix however the response of her father disproved this theory. She remembered the words clearly "you needn't concern yourself with her she betrayed your family by marrying that Hufflepuff Mudblood" that night she learned of her other aunt who was apparently someone like her. The tone Lucius used in regards to her uncle she assumed Hufflepuff wasn't a house he was fond of then again it could be because he was Muggleborn or a mix either way he most likely hated being related to him in any way shape or form.

Gryffindor was the house she thought of next. she thought that Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad a house to be sorted into, although thinking about it if she was sorted into said house her family wouldn't like it one bit. thinking of the qualities Gryffindor treasured Aquila wasn't sure if they fit her. Courage, Chivalry and Determination she wasn't sure if she had though qualities. was it brave to go against her family? she thought many times she couldn't help but hope that it was. The dangerous rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin made it so if she was sorted into the lion house the backlash from her parents may be troublesome.

Finally Ravenclaw this house was somewhat of an enigma she had no idea what to think of this house. On the chapter of 'Hogwarts: A History' which told of Ravenclaw house it wrote that it was a house which held Knowledge as its most important quality in a person. Aquila didn't like to boast but she was rather smart she read a lot and when Narcissa taught Draco and herself the basic maths and such she was always better than her brother something she very much enjoyed. So overall Ravenclaw sounded like a good house to be a part of and since neither of her parents seem to hate the house it was likely safe to be a part of.

Aquila shrugged 'you know what? who cares what house I'm in, I'm going to Hogwarts after all I've waited my whole life for this moment' she thought gleefully. She got dressed in her robes and looked in the mirror and twirling loving the feel of the material.

"ahem" the voice caused Aquila to stop and turn to the door her cheeks a little red. Narcissa stood at the doorway "you're done packing?" Aquila nodded to the question "good were are leaving in 10 minutes meet us in the Floo room" she turned to leave "Aquila you..." Narcissa couldn't finish her sentence her voice broke a little and she walked away before she could say anything.

Aquila watched her mother's retreating form and sighed 'I wonder what she was going to say?' Aquila shook her head 'I shouldn't think about it today's a happy day' she thought straightening her robes. Midnight was next he was laying on Aquila's bed watching her patiently "ok ready?" Aquila asked looking at him. Midnight stood and meowed in confirmation "good boy" she gently picked him up and placed him in his cage. "you won't be in there long once were on the train I'll let you out ok?" the meow she heard was all she needed to hear she left her room and walked to the Flooing room her trunk being pulled in one hand Midnights cage in another.

she arrived and didn't need to wait long the rest of her family arrived not a minute later Narcissa and Lucius holding Draco's trunks. "let's go we have no time to waste I have business I need to get to at the ministry" Lucius said motioning to the fireplace. Draco was first followed by Narcissa and Lucius nudged his head towards the fireplace as if to say "you next" Aquila nodded. Getting in the fire place was tricky due to the trunk and cage but she finally managed and soon she felt the familiar pull of the floo and she was gone not to return for many months.

(Platform 9 and 3/4)

Aquila was standing at one of the many fireplaces that lined the platform. Walking out she dragged her trunk to her waiting mother and brother her father was with them a few seconds later. "right time for you to off" Lucius said bluntly "I expect good marks from the both of you" Aquila nodded. Lucius walked to a man who he seemingly knew as he shook his hand and began to talk to him. Narcissa kissed Draco on the forehead and hugged him goodbye then she turned to Aquila.

"So long mother" Aquila said looking up hoping she would get something as a goodbye.

"yes goodbye" she said and walked to join Lucius.

Aquila sighed and the laugh from Draco hit hard she sighed and heaved her trunk onto the train. Draco was already gone seemingly finding a compartment to sit in likely looking for some of his friends. Aquila decided to look for a compartment of her own and she soon found one it was empty and she took a seat and leaned on her hand waiting for the train to start moving. looking out the window seeing all the many students getting hugs and kisses from their parents depressed her a little then she spotted a familiar face Harry was walking to the train alone. Aquila smiled and opened the window "HARRY HEY HARRY!" she shouted over the many voiced said boy looked up and smiled once he spotted her. soon after Harry found his way into her compartment and sat opposite Aquila.

"So how were you over the past month?" Harry asked kindly.

"Well it was alright, I mean Mother and Father weren't any worse" Aquila said sounding a little depressed.

"Oh well my Aunt and Uncle weren't that great either" Harry noted "they more or less ignored me the past month" He added.

"well that's mean they could at least give you the time of day after all they are your relatives" She huffed her depression well and truly gone.

A large whistle suddenly rung though the train signalling that it was 11 O'clock and it was time to go and sure enough the train started to slowly move away many adults waving goodbye Aquila saw a small redhead girl chasing the train crying and waving 'cute' she though. Just as they left the station a boy opened the sliding door to the compartment he was rather tall with flaming red hair.

"Hey can I? everywhere else is full" He asked. Harry nodded Aquila smiled gesturing her hand to the seat by Harry which the boy took "Oh right my name is Ron Weasley"

"Harry Potter" that was all that was needed to get Ron to take a large inhale of breath.

"what? really? I mean I knew you were going to Hogwarts in my year but are you really him?" Ron asked his voice suddenly rather shaky Aquila couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Get used to that Harry" she laughed "and yes Ron he is Harry Potter Oh right I'm Aquila" she paused "Malfoy"

Ron was quiet "Malfoy? you mean like Lucius Malfoy?"

"My dad" Aquila said quietly "I know what you're thinking but I'm not like my family I respect by the way they act not their blood status"

Ron narrowed his eyes he seemed suspicious "my dad isn't fond of your dad, says he bought his way out of a lot of things he did during the war with You-Know-Who"

Aquila nodded "I know"

"give her a chance Ron she is really a great girl I don't know much about all this Blood status stuff but she isn't mean at all" Harry said defending

Ron looked between the two and sighed nodding "mum would be disappointed in my for judging someone because of my their name" he outreached his hand "sorry Aquila Friends?"

Aquila's smile split her face ear to ear as she took his hand and shook it "friends!"

some time passed as the now trio spoke of this and that eventually the subject of family came up. Harry was first to speak after Ron asked what the Muggles he lived with were like "Horrible though not all Muggles are bad just the ones I know" Harry said getting a little chuckle from Ron and Aquila.

"well I have 6 siblings 5 brothers and a sister" Ron began before two boys walked to the doorway identical in every sense of the word.

"Hey Ron just checking up on you"

"after all Mum wouldn't forgive us if Ickle-Ronnikins got hurt" they said one finishing the sentence of the other.

Ron blushed "sod off" he said the twins jumped back in mock horror

"Ronald such Language"

"Mother would be ashamed"

The pair left laughing rather pleased with themselves "Two of my brothers" Ron explained. "Fred and George they enjoy their jokes"

"wish I had brother like yours are they all at Hogwarts?" Aquila asked curiously.

Ron shook his head "my two oldest brothers have graduated Bill he's doing something in Egypt and Charlie he works with Dragons in Romania"

The next arrival at their compartment was a boy he was rather shy looking and he seemed to be rather sad "you haven't seen a toad have you?" he asked all three shook their heads in denial "Gran's going to kill me" they heard as he went to the next compartment.

"I'd lose a toad if I had one thought I have Scabbers I'm not one to talk" once he said this a small grey rat crawled out of his sleeve and as soon as Aquila saw it she jumped and shrieked the boys looked at her oddly.

"sorry I'm not fond of rats no offence Ron" She said when she remembered about Midnight and pulled his cage onto her lap and opened the door he walked out and stretched from being locked up all day. "Harry, Ron this is Midnight" they both looked at said cat who look at Scabbers and hissed lowly said rat quickly crawled into Ron's sleeve again "sorry Ron, Midnight" she said to get said Kneazle to look up at her "no attacking Scabbers I know you're a cat but Scabbers isn't food understand?"

Midnight seemed to understand and jumped from Aquila onto Harry's lap once seemingly comfortable he laid down and quickly fell asleep. Harry stopped Aquila when he saw she was about to Apologize "It's fine" he said simply.

Time passed and after a bonding session over a lot of candy and chocolate Harry and Ron seemed to be Best of friends 'Boys' Aquila couldn't help but think. they were joined by a rather bushy headed girl soon after who was apparently assisting Toad Boy since she asked if they had seen the toad they shook their head again and the girl walked off 'she must be nice helping him out maybe they know each other?' she though as the two boys talked about this and that Aquila caught the words Houses and Quidditch here and there so Aquila assumed that they were talking about Hogwarts.

"well well the rumours are true?" an all to recognizable voice said from outside the compartment. Aquila turned her head and sure enough Draco was standing their backed up with two brutish looking boys "and look Aquila is here I assume that one is Harry Potter? and that one I only need one guess red hair freckles and dirty hand-me-downs? a Weasley no Doubt I see you've lowered your standards Aquila" Aquila glared. "Now Potter you should associate yourself with the right families you may be with a Malfoy but not the right one I can help you with the ones you should"

Harry stood "I think I can judge that for myself thanks from the two behind you I think I made the right choice" he said earning a laugh from Aquila and a growl from Draco.

"wrong choice Potter you and I we'll see each other again and when we do you'll regret that decision Crabbe, Goyle lets go"

Once Draco was gone Harry returned to his seat and the Bushy Haired girl returned "what was that about? you weren't fighting were you?" she asked with a rather superior tone to her voice.

Aquila frowned 'it was nice of her to ask but she could have been nice about it' she thought "were fine thanks" a long whistle rung through the train signalling that they were almost there. "you two need to change" she stood "I'll wait out here ok?" Aquila walked outside where the Bushy Haired girl was.

"Hermione Granger" she said out reaching her hand.

Aquila took it and shook it gently "Aquila Malfoy nice to meet you"

"Malfoy? I've read about your family in 'Great Families in Wizarding Britain'" she said as if asking for praise.

"really? how strange I didn't know my family was in a book" 'especially one with a title Great' she said and thought.

"well I must be off I need to prepare" Hermione said running off to her carriage.

'Nice girl I have a feeling she might not have had many friends' Aquila though 'though I've met my first two friends in the time span of a month I have no room to talk'

A knocking got her attention and Harry and Ron were done and fully dressed "this is it I didn't know it would feel like this my stomach is doing back flips" Ron said pacing in the small space of the compartment.

"yeah I know what you mean I've been waiting for this day for years It's kinda weird that it is finally here" Aquila said her voice sounding somewhat nervous if someone were to guess her state of mind they would assume she was Anxious.

The train slowed down looking out the window the three could see a station and soon the train halted it was official they were here. Aquila took Midnight and put him back in his cage "sorry Midnight but we have to leave our pets in the train but I'll see you tonight ok?" Midnight meowed and seemed upset to be in the cage. people started to file out of the train Harry lead the trio and they were soon out many of the older students were walking up towards carriages.

A booming voice echoed throughout the station "FIRST YEARS, FIRSTS YEARS WITH ME" it spoke and Harry walked towards it and they were soon welcomed by the familiar sight of the half giant Hagrid. "Harry, Aquila good to see you again"

"Hi Hagrid so what do you need with us?" Harry asked

"Right" Hagrid looked over the crowd of eager young students "is this everyone?" once Hagrid was seemingly satisfied he ushered them to follow him. as they did so they were welcomed by the edge of a lake many small boats were floating waiting to be filled. "Right four to a boat and I'll take you to Hogwarts". Harry, Aquila and Ron took a boat and were joined by Hermione who formerly introduced herself to the boys. When the first years were all in a boat Hagrid in the lead pointed his umbrella forward and the boats jerked forward as they began to drift forward. They turned towards a cliff "everyone duck" Hagrid shouted everyone ducked as they passed under a bridge of rocks and when they lifted their heads they saw it Hogwarts.

"whoa" was the general sound coming from almost every mouth Aquila fell in love immediately. the Castle was dotted with yellow lights coming from each window soon they were at the other side of the lake and they were leaving the boats the giant Castle looming over them.

Hagrid once again walked forward they followed as they did so they were welcomed by the giant doors the main entrance of the Castle. Hagrid lifted his giant hand not holding the lantern which lit the way forward and knocked the large doors the resulting sound rung through each and every ear close enough to hear. Soon after it opened and a rather tall witch donning a green robe "Thank you Hagrid I'll take them now" she said.

Aquila walked into the Castle her sense of Anxiety well and truly gone it was now replaced with Excitement "This is it I'm finally here".

* * *

Alright I'm done again. Ok I want to say a few things before Leaving I can imagine some of you may have questions regarding some of the things I have put into the Fic. Firstly the Floo station at Platform 9 and 3/4 I assume there is one there I mean 1000 odd students can't all pass through the barrier can they? well that's just me. Also I didn't say it in the Summary but there won't be any Bashing in this Fic...ok Maybe Cho Chang Never liked her but other than that no one will be bashed.

KingLezna here

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


	4. Sorting

OK I know I'm horrible at updating though I had a few...personal issues that made it difficult to post so yeah I don't really want to talk about it. Anyway to the fun I am going to return to typing I find it helps me when I am feeling down so without any further ado Chapter 4 of Not all Malfoys are bad!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Has that honour

* * *

Chapter 4: Sorting

If Aquila had to use only one work to describe the feeling she experienced when she walked into the great hall it would likely be awe. the hall was likely filled with 1000 or so students add onto that the teachers however you could easily hear a pin drop not a single voice could be heard. Looking to her left she was relieved to see Harry in the same awed state. somewhat like sheep McGonagall herded the young soon to be wizards to the front of the hall standing between the two of the four long tables. Finally murmuring could be heard likely over harry after all it was widely known he was going into his first year however the sudden presence of Albus Dumbledore silenced them as he stepped forwards to his podium.

"Another year has come and I welcome all returning students and of course welcome first years to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry" the old man began looking at the group gathered below him. "now our first order of business is to sort these dear students Professor McGonagall would you please retrieve the sorting hat?"

Said woman nodded and walked slowly to a doorway a few moments later she returned this time with an old raggedy looking wizards hat Aquila knew full well what this was. Most wizarding families kept the process of the sorting secret from their children it was like an unspoken tradition. The Malfoys didn't keep this tradition however as both Aquila and Draco were told of the hat from Lucius. Looking to her left and right she sighed seeing the odd looks of the others who had no clue about this odd hat 'I'm kinda jealous but why?' Aquila thought to herself bringing her hand to her chest feeling it tighten.

"you ok?" Harry asked noticing Aquila's movement.

Jumping at the sudden question she turned to the concerned boy "what? oh no just a little nervous is all" she lied smoothly seemingly satisfied Harry nodded returning his attention to the hat.

sure enough just as her father told her it started to sing it's 'ridiculous song' as Lucius described it mainly it described each house and the qualities that each looked for in a student with a few interesting lyrics here and there. at the conclusion of its little musical number the hall erupted in applause McGonagall waited for the clapping to die down before calling the names on a long piece of parchment and called the first name

"Abbot, Hannah" she called, said girl walked forward and sat for the entire hall to see

A few seconds later "HUFFLEPUFF" rung though the hall and a table to their right erupted in cheer. Aquila noticed that the furthest table on the right sat Slytherin many of the members of the table had looks of superiority giving off an 'I'm better than you' aura.

McGonagall once again caught her attention when she called "Granger, Hermione" the bushy haired girl from before walked to the stool and sat eagerly the hat was then gently placed a top her head.

(Hermione's mind)

The next thing Hermione knew she was standing in a huge library "what? why am I in a library?" she asked herself leaning forward to touch a book her hand however slipped right through it.

"Perhaps I can answer that?" a booming voice replied from behind her quickly turning she noticed that it was the sorting hat sitting on a stool "welcome Miss Granger to your mind"

"My mind?" she asked looking around puzzled at this situation she was still relatively new to this whole magic idea however she attempted to learn as much as possible however it was obvious she had much more to learn.

"indeed you see everyone's mind whether they be Muggle or Magical shapes itself to best reflect it's owner's personality" the hat explained.

"and what? this is how you sort people into houses?" Hermione asked wondering the shelves of her mind each book having a unique label from 'breakfast' to 'fond memories' she sighed that book was particularly thin.

"Occasionally I will, though mostly I dwell deeper to see your personality and make my judgement that way" the hat was now floating behind Hermione as she browsed her mind.

"oh but you didn't seem to be taking too long with the others and we have been in here a while" Hermione explained earning a chuckle from the hat.

"indeed however time differs in one's mind while it may be an hour in here only a few minutes will pass in the real world now allow me to find out the many secrets of your mind" before Hermione could ask yet another question a bright white light filled her eyes momentarily blinding her which lasted a few moments until she eventually gained control of her sight and the hat was now staring at her. "interesting you are a difficult one to place the pure amount of intelligence points to Ravenclaw though you harbour bravery beyond what you believe so I have half a mind to place you in Gryffindor."

Hermione was rather tense at the moment she had hoped to be placed in the house Dumbledore was sorted into due to the respect she held for the man "Gryffindor please" she all but begged the hat.

"yes I noticed your desire to be placed in Gryffindor though I do wish to talk to you first then I will allow you to decide between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor" he said earning an odd look from the girl though she nodded her agreement "thank you tell me do you want to be like Albus?" the hat asked.

"of course!" Hermione immediately responded "he is a great man who wouldn't want to emulate him?" she responded as if shocked the hat would ask such a thing.

"hmmm" the hat though "indeed Imitation is the greatest form of flattery however I noticed your loneliness how you spent much of your life before finding out you were a witch alone with little to entertain yourself other than books"

Hermione's eyes widened "that's true, what are you trying to say?" she asked

"you are an intelligent girl, however you deeply desire friendship above any sort of academic reward you see emulating Albus as the best way to gain that friendship" the hat explained "how you wish to gain said friendship does have merit, however do you only want to be the girl who is just a copy sitting in the shadow of one of the greatest students to attend this school or would you prefer to stand beside him making the shadows?"

Hermione's mind was racing what the hat was saying made sense she didn't want to only be a copy she wanted to be unique she wanted to be her own person "you are right I just thought" she said though she didn't need to finish.

"I understand young one we all make mistakes now I assume you are taking Ravenclaw?" Hermione simply nodded a small smile gracing her face "I see well then it was a pleasure and I hope you enjoy your time in RAVENCLAW"

a sudden jerk alerted Hermione to her surroundings she was suddenly back in the great hall cheering from the Ravenclaw table reminded her of everything that went on in her mind taking the hat off she walked to her table a wide grin on her face soon joining her fellow intellectuals. once seated she turned to continue watching the Sorting McGonagall went through a few names Neville Longbottom the boy she assisted on the train was sorted into Gryffindor she smiled happy for the boy then another name caught her attention.

"Malfoy, Aquila" McGonagall called it was the girl Hermione meet on the train she pondered to herself the house she would be sorted into taking a note that every Malfoy ever to attend Hogwarts has been sorted into Slytherin.

(with Aquila)

Aquila took a deep breath before she took a step forward she heard a few whispers by the tables immediately to her left and right mainly they said stuff along the lines of.

"this is a no brainer Slytherin" one said

"2 Galleons she'll be put in Slytherin" another said

"no way I'm not stupid you know" Aquila sighed at the comments eventually coming to the stool and taking a seat.

As soon as she did however she felt as if she was being pulled, suddenly she couldn't see a thing then she was in an odd looking room. it was a old Victorian looking sitting room a fire place against a wall a roaring fire adorning it. In the corner sat a tall green silver and red Christmas tree overall this room had a very warm comfortable welcoming feel to it. "welcome young Malfoy to your mind" the voice of the hat spoke catching the girl's attention.

"my mind is Christmas?" she asked looking at the room in awe.

"I believe it is meant to represent something" it said plainly "something which you must figure out yourself" it added noticing she was about to ask.

"fine I get it so what house?" she asked getting straight to the point not bothering to waste any time on the matter.

"Inpatient aren't you? we have all the time in the world you needn't rush into things" spoke the hat before taking a moment to dive into her mind. "how interesting you certainly didn't have the ideal living conditions growing up did you?"

"that's an understatement" she rolled her eyes "so I'm guessing Slytherin?" she said waiting for the inevitable.

"now now don't jump to conclusions I consider every person for every house"

Aquila raised an eyebrow at this "but you sorted some of those people in a few seconds how did you?" she began before being interrupted again.

"time is a funny thing isn't it?" was the simple answer "now shall we get to the reason you are here?" it continued "what house should I put you in?"

Aquila was completely confused she didn't recall her father mentioning this 'did he not go though it?' she asked herself or at least she thought she did.

"your father indeed went though this process however he was so easy to sort it's possible he simply forgot he was only here at best a minute" the hat supplied "now I know one thing you won't be going into Slytherin"

Aquila didn't know what to think she didn't want to be sorted into Slytherin sure but she knew that she would be disappointing her parents if she wasn't. "what if I say hypothetically of course I wanted to be in Slytherin?" Aquila didn't know what she was thinking but she almost wanted to be in Slytherin.

"Hypothetically? I'd recommend that you don't go into that house" was her answer "I know what you are thinking you believe you will disappoint your family further if you aren't sorted into Slytherin?" it asked essentially repeating what she was thinking word for word. Looking down Aquila nodded confirming the hats assertions "you need to know something young Malfoy" Aquila looked up "you aren't just a Malfoy you are also Aquila" was all it said.

confused Aquila decided to ask about the statement "I know that"

"ahhhh but you don't you are only seeing yourself as a Malfoy, you neglect to see you are an individual you have your own name your own personality. these features deserve to be sorted into the right house not the house that you think you have to be in" the hat explained if Aquila didn't know any better she could have sword it smiled.

her eyes widened in shock at the words she didn't notice her eyes were filled with tears until the dripped down her face "I...you're right" she wiped her eyes clean and looked up a wide smile "thank you."

"no need now please enjoy yourself at this wonderful school and enjoy the house of GRYFFINDOR!" Aquila's eyes shot open as she looked around the hall every eye was on her.

Utter silence. that was the only way she could have described the hall not one voice was heard and the Gryffindor table was not cheering they seemed the most shocked. Though it took a moment one set of hands did start to clap noticing that it came from behind her Aquila turned and saw that it was Dumbledore who when he saw she was looking at her winked and ushered her to her table. Hearing the headmasters clapping the rest of the Gryffindor table joined in though it was obvious most of them didn't want to. Taking a seat with the other newly sorted Gryffindors Aquila didn't attempt to speak she knew she had likely pulled the most unexpected sorting of the year. Suddenly hearing her Brothers name she turned to see his sorting Curious as to how long it would take. The hat barely touched Draco's head before it shouted Slytherin which caused a cheer to come from said table. for a moment the Malfoy twins caught the other's eyes Aquila could easily tell what Draco was trying to say to her 'just wait until Father hears of this' she imagined him saying in that all too familiar cocky tone. She knew however he was right Lucius would certainly have something to say to her about being sorted into Gryffindor 'well at least I broke the record I suppose maybe I'll be in a book or something' Aquila thought gloomily. Names continued to be called they were sorted all houses were cheering as they got new members then it happened the name she was waiting for was called.

"Potter, Harry" McGonagall called her tone seemed to show a little curiosity of her own. Everyone and that wasn't a exaggeration every person looked to the boy who was walking to the stool even the professors showed some degree of curiosity. people all around the hall started to whisper "did she say Potter?" "Potter? as in the Harry Potter?" were among the most common. The Hall fell silent as they watched the boy sit onto the stool and the hat being placed ever so gently on his head.

(Harry's head)

"So it's finally time where I get to meet you? Harry Potter the boy who lived" Harry heard opening his eyes to see a baby room.

"where am I?" Harry asked looking around the strangely familiar room though he couldn't put his finger on it.

"to put it simply this is your mind, you project it as something that you feel comfortable with" the hat said simply.

Harry nodded and browsed the room "I don't remember this room" he mumbled to himself "but I feel safe here is that weird?" Harry asked mentally questioning why he is consulting a hat.

"I don't think so I believe this was your room as a newborn it is understandable that you would feel safe" Harry nodded feeling somewhat relieved he wasn't losing his mind. "Now it's time to sort you please wait a moment while I have a peak into your mind I will browse your memories, Personality and your deepest secrets don't fret however I will keep everything under strict confidentiality" The hat explained as Harry felt a warmth in his head.

"Hmmmmm you are a strange one it is rare that I find a young Witch or Wizard who could fit into any house" There was a pause "what do you think young Potter? where do you think that you would suit best?"

Harry hesitated 'I can choose?' he thought to himself well the hat could hear him however it allowed harry to believe he had privacy "Well any house other than Slytherin I hear they aren't very likable but I thought you were supposed to choose not me?" Harry asked.

The hat laughed as if it had heard a good joke "I take a student's desire into consideration I argue with them if I don't agree with them of course many times I believe that I sorted people into the wrong house because they wanted to go into a different house." After a brief pause it spoke again "and as for your opinion on where you want to go Slytherin while having produced many dark wizards has also produced many fine ones don't let a few bad eggs spoil the carton."

"I see" Harry sighed "so where do you think I should be sorted?" Harry asked.

A light hum echoed though the room "honestly? I don't know" was it's simple statement.

Harry was starting to get worried, he was concerned that he wouldn't be sorted at all "but I will be sorted right?" he asked a little panicky.

"of course you will!" the hat said almost offended Harry would ask such a thing "this Aquila girl? who is she to you?" it asked out of nowhere.

Harry raised an eyebrow confused "well she's my friend, my first friend I suppose" Harry said a gentle smile on his face "she and I have a lot in common" he added.

"indeed your happiest memories are meeting her and the time you spent on the train friendship I have a feeling Mr. Potter that you will need that in the future and I also believe that Miss Malfoy will be crucial to your future"

"what do you mean?"

"you don't need to worry about that just yet I don't think but take care of her she will be important for your future now as for the house I will let you decide I rarely give a student this offer please choose wisely" The hat said falling silent and waiting for Harry's response.

Harry paused and thought over the offer that he was just given until he shook his head 'why am I thinking about this? I want to be with Aquila!' Harry thought "Gryffindor I want to be with Aquila" Harry said with determination.

"good the way you said that the way your tone didn't waver I know you made a wise decision" The hat's voice boomed "Very well enjoy GRYFFINDOR!"

being released from his mind Harry was gifted with the sight of the hall, the Gryffindor table paused before erupting into cheer and applause. Harry slowly walked to a seat intent on sitting next to Aquila as he walked down the table he was patted on the back many times. Suddenly the chant of "WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER" rung into his ears looking to the source of the voice he saw a pair of twins dancing. taking his seat by Aquila he looked down a little embarrassed Aquila giggled and patted his back.

"you'll get used to it I'm sure Harry" she assured, this earned her a small smile and nod from said boy.

"Yeah I guess" he muttered as the clapping and cheering finally died down.

The sorting continued and finally It was Ron's turn to be sorted slowly the red headed boy sat on the stool the hat being placed on his head.

(A.N: Ok I'm going to skip the whole conversation in Ron's head since well I think I've used it enough as is)

Harry was crossing his fingers hoping that Ron would join him in Gryffindor after about ten or so seconds the cry of Gryffindor calmed any fear Harry had. Joining in with his fellow housemates he cheered as Ron took the seat opposite his own "Three for three not bad huh?" Ron laughed.

Aquila laughed nodding after a boy with the last name Zalbini was sorted into Slytherin the sorting was officially over earning a final round of applause. Dumbledore stood again "yes yes congratulations to all students now allow me to inform you of a few rule changes." Dumbledore went on to explain the basic rules and most were normal however one caught the attention of others "I urge all students to keep away from the third floor corridor unless you wish to die a most painful death."

Muttering between students followed after Dumbledore said that "well that isn't ominous at all is it?" Aquila said trying to joke about it though the shake in her voice showed she was a little afraid.

"yeah I wonder if that's common here?" Harry asked "I mean not all magical schools have areas of guaranteed fatality right?" he added looking between Aquila and Ron.

Both shrugged "well Hogwarts has lots of secrets well that's what I hear at least" Aquila said "I suppose the professors found something dangerous?" she suggested.

"weird I suppose we'll just have to avoid the corridor right" Ron said his stomach growling "enough about this death stuff I want food" he groaned holding his stomach.

Aquila rolled her eyes "Boys and their stomachs certain death? nahhh that's fine, no food!? oh the horror" she said making Harry laugh.

"Now enough depressing talk" Dumbledore said quietening the hall down at once "I believe we have a feast to enjoy" Clapping his hands food was suddenly summoned onto all the tables people murmured at the sight eager to start eating "Please dig in." That was all anyone needed and the hall was soon filled with the sound of people eating and drinking Ron wasted no time and filled his plate as high as he could manage.

(after the feast)

A few hours past and the food was finally gone after being told that it was time to retire for the evening the hall started to file out the first years following the prefects. Percy Weasley ordered the first years as if he was a general in an army "Don't dawdle, keep close, no rough housing or I'll inform Professor McGonagall" he said leading them up the castle many stairs towards Gryffindor Tower soon they arrived at a painting.

"Password?" It asked.

"Caput Draconis" Percy said "that is the password to enter the common room it changes regularly it will be posted on the common rooms notice board please take note" he explained leading them inside "Now the girls dorms are up the staircase on the left and Boys on the right."

"girls please follow me" The female Prefect called them up. Aquila followed the girl up stairs giving Harry and Ron one final look as if to say goodnight. After Climbing a few stairs they arrived at the first room "this is the first years dorm room the ones above us are the second years and it continues until the seventh please take a bed and make yourselves comfortable good night and welcome to Gryffindor."

The prefect left and soon after the other girls started to take beds Aquila's had a nice view of the moon well tonight it did at least. Noticing the other girls ignoring her Aquila sighed feeling a wave of sadness hit her again until a weight suddenly jumped onto her lap. Looking down she noticed it was Midnight "Hey there boy" she said patting the cat who purred at the attention "Home sweet home I guess" she chuckled smiling.

* * *

OK I don't know what to think of this chapter it's a little repetitive though I couldn't think of anything else (sue me). I know I took forever to write this and I broke my promise to update fortnightly however certain circumstances got in the way sorry and I hereby retract that statement. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the Chapter another one will be up eventually.

KingLezna HERE!

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


End file.
